Emma Potter Year 1
by RaeVitaMin
Summary: When You-Know-Who attacked Godrics Hollow, he killed James and Lily but unable to killed Two babies. That babies is Harry James Potter one years old and Emma Lily Potter two months old-Harry's little sister
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

 _I mix the movie and the novel_

* * *

The darkness of the night surrounded an ordinary looking street. One barn owl sat on a sign with the words 'Privet Drive'. The lights of passing car's headlights, stoplights and street lamps were visible through the darkness.

Gracefully, the owl flew from its stand on the sign and disappeared through the darkness of the night, above the dark treetops.

Suddenly an old man with a long white beard and dressed in long, robes, spectacles and a pointed hat appeared. He was old and frail, slowly walking along the street. His dark robes trailed on the ground.

As he passed an old hut, a gray tabby was visible, sitting on the sidewalk calmly, as though she was waiting for someone. As the old man passed, the tabby looked towards him.

The man just strode slowly past the old cat, withdrawing something from within his robes. He held it above his head and flicked it open with a small snap. He held it higher yet then turned it to face each individual the street light. The street was now dark except from the glowing light of the full moon beaming down on the earth below.

As the old man snapped his old stick‐like‐thing shut with a loud click. The sound of a cat's meow made him turn to look down at the ground. The tabby cat was still sitting in the same spot.

He spoke in a deep, frail voice. "I should have known that you would be here," His voice changed and he spoke the name with deep meaning behind it, "Professor McGonagall."

The cat meowed once more then stands and takes a step. In the cat's shadow against the old hut, it turned into a hunched over figure then a perfectly postured figure was visible and there were footsteps.

Professor McGonagall had glasses that were perched at the very end of her slightly pointed nose. She looked frail but still had a lot of fight left inside of her. She wore an emerald green robe which was held together with a silver fastening. She had a dark pointed witch's hat.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She walked forward and they began to walk slowly down the sidewalk.

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" she inquired worriedly, hoping with all her heart they weren't.

Not breaking his stride, Albus Dumbledore answered gravely, "I'm afraid so, Professor." Professor McGonagall looked horrified and Albus Dumbledore went on, "The good, and the bad."

"And the children?" Professor McGonagall questioned restlessly.

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life," He responded, trying to show her how much trust he had in the man.

Both Professors turned at the sound of the motor of a motorcycle. Both turned and looked up to see a large flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skidded across the street and came to a halt not far from the two humans. A large man, with a lot more facial hair than a normal human would, took off his goggles and spoke in a deep, husky, cracking voice.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor McGonagall." He carefully adjusted the bundle that hung from around his neck then with great care, he swung his leg over the motorcycle, making sure it was balanced then strode slowly towards them

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore spoke softly.

"No sir," Hagrid responded. He was much, much taller than the two, forcing them to look up at him. "Those little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them. Here you go."

Hagrid, with great care, handed a small bundle over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore held the baby close, moving the fluffy blue blanket so he could gaze down at the baby's face that looks about one year old while Hagrid handed Professor McGonagall the second baby who looks just two months old wrapped up in a gentle green and pink plaid blanket.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall carefully cradled the baby she was holding in her arms. "Do you really think its safe, leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worse sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are—"

"The only family they have," Dumbledore finished off her sentence with warning behind his words. They stop right on the porch of an ordinary looking house.

"These children will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know their name," McGonagall spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to wake the babies.

"Exactly," Dumbledore agreed. "They're better off growing up away from all that," He hesitated. "Until he is ready."

Close behind them, Hagrid coughed and sniffled. He was crying as Professor Dumbledore and Professor

McGonagall placed the sleeping children on the cold stone front steps of the house.

"There, there, Hagrid," Dumbledore comforted the large man as the two Professors turned away to face him.

"It's not really good‐bye after all."

Hagrid nodded in sad agreement, tears still falling from his eyes as both Professors looked down on the sleeping children. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it between the two children where it wouldn't be blown away by the cold night winds.

Dumbledore looked down on the children; a unreadable look crossed his face as he murmured ever so softly that Professor McGonagall, who was standing right next to him, could barely hear, "Good luck…Harry and Emma Potter."


	2. Chapter 1 : The Vanishing Glass

The sound of series of stern knocks on the cupboard door made Emma Potter jerk upright, only to hit her head against the low ceiling. She fell back, massaging her forehead, hoping to ease the pain.

"Get up!" At her aunt's snappy voice, her brother, Harry Potter, flew upright ﴾lucky enough not to hit his head﴿ as Aunt Petunia Dursley smacks her hand against the door of the cupboard along with a one word command, "Now!"

Emma stared up at the ceiling for several more seconds before turning her head to look at her brother who was gazing at her gently. "Good morning," He said softly, giving her a small smile.

"Morning Harry," She responded, still rubbing her forehead then pulled her hand away as she returned her brother's smile.

"Are you up yet?" Their Aunt's footsteps dissolved down the hall after she had spoken. Emma reached down underneath her bed where she stored all of her things: Books, clothes, and food she had smuggled out of the kitchen when she could. She grabbed a pair of humungous black socks from under her bed before crawling out from under the covers. She pulled on her right sock as her brother pulled a spider off of his pair of white socks, equally as big as hers.

Suddenly there is a loud thumping sound as someone came running down the stairs. Suddenly it went silent then the footsteps picked up again. Right above their heads, they could hear someone jumping up and down on the step, sending a shower of wood dust on top of the siblings.

"Dudley," Emma sounded furious as she tried to brush all of the wood dust out of her hair.

Dudley's voice was loud as he called out, "Wake up, cousins! We're going to the zoo!"

Emma scrambled to her feet and followed her brother to the door which he was trying to open. She heard Dudley laugh as he thudded down the stairs and she saw him running towards the kitchen. Harry was suddenly knocked back into her and the door closed, hitting him roughly in the head as Dudley shut it loudly and charged past.

Harry let out a loud groan as he pushed the door open again. Emma followed him out then shut the door firmly behind her.

Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. As soon as she spotted Dudley, she hurried over to him, planting a kiss on his forehead, she exclaimed, "Oh, here he is! The birthday boy!"

Uncle Vernon Dursley was sitting at the kitchen table, his face hidden behind his newspaper. He was a large man who had wisps of hair on his head while he had a thick, bushy mustache that moved as he talked, sighed, sighed and ate.

"Happy birthday, son," Uncle Vernon said through a sigh.

Petunia and Dudley were giggling when Harry and Emma entered the kitchen. Both were dressed in clothes that were way too big for them. They've many similarity given that they are siblings, the both of them have bright green eyes and black hair. Harry was scrawny, wear round glasses and have an unusual lightning shaped scar in his forehead. While Emma had long black soft hair, a skin as pale as snow and no glasses. Her forehead looked completely normal, no scar at all.

"Why don't you two stop standing there like little idiots and be useful?" Aunt Petunia snapped. "Harry, tend to the eggs!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

Harry walked over to the stove where he took hold of the pan's handle while Emma opened the fridge to retrieve the packs of bacon they kept in there. As Emma stared at the microwave, her thoughts went back to her parents as it always seemed to.

The siblings had been told their mum and dad had been killed in a car crash but Emma wasn't quite convinced.

For one thing, Aunt Petunia hated questions. So Emma was led to thinking her Aunt knew more than she was telling.

For another, strange things kept happening to Harry and Emma, although they didn't know how they happened. For instance, Aunt Petunia had grown tired of Harry's hair and chopped it all off. Emma had spent all night comforting her brother because he was scared about what the others at school would think. The next morning however, his hair was exactly the same as the day before. And when Emma was eight, she had somehow heal a swallow that had broken wing with less than five minutes or so when she just touch it. So far, the weirdest thing that had happened was when she and Harry were being chased by Dudley's gang. The both of them had to hide behind the bins outside the kitchen doors but ended up on the roof.

Aunt Petunia was still busy gushing over Dudley. "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" She kissed him again on the head.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!"

Hearing that, she carefully lifted his coffee cup and handed it to her uncle whitout a word said from her, not receiving a thank you as she did so.

Petunia led Dudley over to the family room where there were mounds of presents.

"How many are there?" Dudley asked stupidly.

"Thirty‐six," Uncle Vernon spoke as he took a sip of his coffee. "Counted 'em myself."

Everyone in the room jumped as Dudley shouted, "Thirty‐six?! But last year I got thirty seven!"

Uncle Vernon was the one who caught himself first. "Yes, well, some of them are quite a lot bigger than last year."

Emma helped her brother bring the plates of food over to the table. Once they took their seat, they glanced towards each other then began to gulp down their food before Dudley could flip the table.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley raged.

Aunt Petunia seemed to sense the danger because she hastily added, Now, now, now, this is what we're going to do," She said gently as she guided Dudley towards the table. "Is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that pumpkin?"

Dudley sniffed. "Then I'll have...then I'll have..."

"Thirty‐eight," Harry said before he took a bite of egg. His answer earned him a glare from Uncle Vernon.

"Shut up!" He snapped at him that just make Harry lower his head.

The telephone rang in the other room and Aunt Petunia got to her feet to go answer it. They heard her speaking softly and very fast into the phone then returned; a worried look pasted on her face.

"Bad news Vernon," She said as though Emma and Harry didn't exist. They were used to that. "Mrs. Figg can't take them," She jerked her head towards Emma and Harry who shared an excited look. Every single year, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley and one of Dudley's friends went to the zoo while they left Emma and Harry at an old lady's house across the street. Mrs. Figg was nice but all she ever did was feed them chocolate cake that tasted like sand and show them pictures of her cats. Emma, who loved cats, was even sick of them.

In the end, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon couldn't find anywhere for Emma and Harry to go ﴾Harry suggested they stay home but Aunt Petunia's answer made it sound like they would burn the house down﴿ so they decided totake the siblings with them. Right before they got into the car, Uncle Vernon pulled them aside.

"I'm warning you now, boy, girl," He said furiously, Emma want to turn away but decided against it instead she just stare at her Uncle with a blank face. "Any funny business, any at all and you two won't have any meals for a week." Both Emma and Harry nodded. "Get in," He shoved them towards the car, ending their little pep talk.

At the Zoo, the first place Dudley wanted to visit was the Reptile House. Once they were there, Dudley had no problem finding the biggest snake in the entire place.

"Make it move," He whined to Uncle Vernon who tapped loudly on the glass. The snake didn't move a muscle.

"Move." said Uncle Vernon.

"Move!" Repeated Dudley, impatiently.

"Maybe he's asleep and doesn't want to be woken up," Harry suggested.

"He's boring," Dudley decided at last and waddled off to go and take a look at some turtles where Aunt Petunia and his friend was standing with Uncle Vernon following.

The both of them approached the glass now that their Uncle and Cousin weren't there, hogging all the space. "Sorry about them, they don't understand what it's like, lying there day after day watching people press their ugly faces in on you," Harry said softly. Emma jumped as a strange hissing sound came from her brother, exactly like a snake's hiss. "H‐Harry?" Emma whispered lowly, worried that he was being possessed or something. Harry looked at her and she touched his shoulder gently. "Are you okay?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Emma didn't speak as she stared in astonishment, the snake opened one eye and raised its self off the ground, staring straight at them.

Harry let out more horrible hissing sounds and Emma felt panic rise in her. What was wrong with her brother?

The snake nodded its head and slithered up to the glass. She must be hallucinating.

Emma opened up her mouth to say something else about her brother's sanity but Dudley interrupted her.

"Mummy, Dad, come here!" He shouted, running towards them. "You wont' believe what this snake is doing!" He shoved Harry and Emma to the side.

Emma let out a small yelp as the concrete floor scraped her knees. Harry who both annoyed and worried about his little sister turn his face to Dudley and his face contorted in anger.

"Ahhhhh!" Emma couldn't believe her eyes as Dudley suddenly fell inside the snake habitat. The glass had just...vanished!

Emma stared as the snake slithered out of his habitat ﴾which Dudley was struggling to stand in﴿ and was sliding past her and her brother.

Harry spoke in the weird hissing noise again as Emma was too astounded to speak at all.

"Snake! Ahh!" People were screaming all around the Reptile House as the snake slithered towards the door.

Turning their attention back to the snake habitat, Dudley had finally gotten to his feet and was about to step out of the habitat when the glass suddenly appeared once more, trapping him inside. The corner of Emma's mouth curved a little while Harry smiled wide, trying not to laugh.

"Mum! Mummy! Help me!" Dudley howled, his words slightly muffled through the glass.

"My Darling boy!" Aunt Petunia panicked, slamming the palms of her hand against the glass. "How did you get in there? Who did this? How did you get in there? Is there a snake?" Aunt Petunia was frantic with fear while Uncle Vernon loomed over Emma and Harry who were still sitting on the floor; as soon as they saw their Uncle's expression, their smiles faded from their faces.

"Its all right sweetheart," Aunt Petunia was saying as they rushed into the house. Dudley was wrapped up in a baby blue towel. He was still soaking wet and he looked like he was going to catch a cold, not that Emma really minded though.

As soon as the door shut, Uncle Vernon turned on them. "What happened?" He demanded furiously, giving Harry and Emma a hard glare.

"We swear, we don't know!" Harry protested and Uncle Vernon's expression seemed to become even more furious.

"One moment the glass was there then it was gone, It was like magic!" Harry added desperately. In response, Uncle Vernon took hold of the siblings' collars of their several‐sizes‐too‐large shirts and began to drag them towards their cupboard under the stairs.

He pushed them roughly inside. Harry fell onto his bed and Emma tripped over her brother's legs and fell onto hers. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and spoke through the vent on the door, "There's no such thing as magic," Then slid it firmly shut.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Letter from No One

Emma poked at her breakfast, not feeling very hungry. Something fishy was definitively going on. This was the first thing ﴾and most absurd﴿ thing they had discovered about themselves. Well, Harry at least.

Emma, Harry and Dudley were all on school break. When school started up again in the summer, Harry would be attending Stonewall High leaving Emma behind while Dudley was going to be going to Smeltings. So far, the siblings had avoided having their heads stuck in the toilet but no one saying that it wouldn't happen, after all, Dudley's gang of friends had been over several times and they had successfully been able to hide from their clutches so far.

"Get the Post, Dudley," Uncle Vernon's voice made Emma glance at him. He had his nose in the newspaper, which he had unrolled when he sat down.

"Make Harry or Emma get it," Was Dudley's stubborn reply.

"Get the post Emma," Uncle Vernon spoke nonchalantly, obviously not willing to argue at the moment.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry snapped, defending his sister who gave him a small smile before poking her fork into a bit of sausage and popping it into her mouth.

"Get the post, Harry,"

Sighing, Harry stood and went out into the hall to retrieve the post. He was gone for a few moments before returning. Emma stare at him blankly while he handed Uncle Vernon two cards before sitting down at his spot at the table with a letter clamped in his grasp. Emma frowned, this was the first time that her big brother got letter. The envelope was soft brown and in careful writing, it read:

 _MR H Potter_

 _The cupboard under the stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Emma looked curiously Harry's letter, when he flipped it over there was a seal an eagle, a lion, a serpent and a badger.

While they had been admiring Harry's letter, Uncle Vernon had tossed his own letter carelessly onto the table once he was done reading them.

"Oh Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk," He reported to Aunt Petunia who was busy in the kitchen.

"Dad! Look! Harry got a letter!" Dudley spoke loudly, making Emma jump. She had been so interested in the letter; she hadn't expected him to speak.

Suddenly it was yanked out of Harry's hands. Harry lunged towards it saying, "That's mine!"

"Hey!" Uncle Vernon was holding Harry's letter in his fat hands.

"Hey, give it back! It's mine!" Harry yelled.

"Yours?" Uncle Vernon repeated, obviously amused by his outburst. "Who'd be writing to you?" His small beady eyes moved down, scanning the address of the letter. He froze and looked up slowly at Harry and Emma who were still staring at him.

* * *

"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?" Uncle Vernon said gleefully.

Dudley shook his fat head before turning back to the strip of bacon he was eating.

It had been several days since Harry had received his letter he never was able to open. He had continued to receive the same letters throughout the week but first of all, Uncle Vernon burned them then Aunt Petunia began to shred them in her blender.

"Because there's no post on Sundays," Harry answered. Emma silently passed her Uncle his coffee.

"Right you are Harry," said Uncle Vernon as if it was a huge accomplishment for him. "No post on Sunday. Ha! No blasted letters today! No, sir! Not one single bloody letter! Not one!" Emma and Harry exchanged a look as their uncle rambled on. "No sir, not one blasted, miserable‐" There was a sudden whooshing sound then a letter hit Uncle Vernon in the side of the head.

Emma's stunned as thousands and thousands more letters began to come in through the chimney. In the hallway, the mail slot that Uncle Vernon had nailed up, the piece of wood flew off and letters came screaming in.

Harry face lit up and he began to smile as he jumped off his feet trying to catch one. When he did, he jumped off the chair and rushed to the cupboard, wanting to open it but Uncle Vernon's beefy hands clamped around him.

He tore the letter from his hands and Emma pulled her Uncle sleeve to have him release Harry.

Once Uncle Vernon had shaken her, he snarled, "That's it! We're going away, far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" said Dudley worriedly and Aunt Petunia just wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

They ended up in a hut in the middle of the ocean. They had been driving all day and had rented a boat to get out here. The only thing, Emma noticed, that Uncle Vernon brought was a long package.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were in one room, sleeping, while Dudley was crashed on the couch leaving Harry and Emma to sleep on the floor. Harry and Emma lay on the floor, side by side, underneath an old blanket Uncle Vernon had dug out of the old, dusty closet.

Harry had been drawing a small birthday cake out of the dust on the floor while Emma was sat at his side wondering what would his brother doing.

When he had finished, Emma know instantly what was his purpose.

"Make a wish, Harry," Emma said softly. Harry glanced at his sister smiling, and then he blew on the dust cake.

Almost as soon as he did, a loud BANG sounded at the doorway of the hut. Someone was trying to get in.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Keeper of the Key

BOOM!

Harry and Emma jumped to their feet, retreating to the other side of the room.

Dudley suddenly shot up on the couch and said,

"Where's the cannon?"

Uncle Vernon ran into the room with Petunia and Emma's eyed her Uncle warily. In her uncle's hands was a long rifle.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon called out confidently.

There was one last crash and the door flew off its hinges. Emma instinctively took another step back and Harry hugged her in comfort. A giant man stood in the doorway, taller than any person she had ever seen. He had a wild mane of hair and a bushy beard. His eyes looked like black beetles and you could see them among the hair. He squeezed into the hut and he bent so low, his head scraped the ceiling. He picked up the door and put it back easily in its frame.

"Sorry 'bout that." The giant man said gruffly when he turned back to face them.

Uncle Vernon stepped forward and everyone's attention was turned towards him. "I demand you to leave at once, sir. You are breaking and entering."

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune," The giant said gruffly to Uncle Vernon and he bent the rifle so that the bullet hit the roof instead. The Dursley look taken aback by that. Emma startled by the sound of the rifle move closer to her brother.

The giant man moved forward, looking directly at Dudley. "Well, I haven't seen you since you and your sister were babies, Harry. But you're a bit more along then I would have expected; particularly around the middle." Emma curved her lips a little looking at her cousin reaction.

"I'm not...I'm not Harry," Dudley squeaked and backed up so he was standing behind Aunt Petunia who was hiding behind Uncle Vernon.

"I am," Harry finally spoke up.

"Well, of course you are! An' yer sister's here as well! Harry, you look just like your father only with your mothers eyes!" Harry looked down and Emma could tell he was pleased. The giant turned towards Emma. "An' you look jus' like yer Mum but with yer father's hair!" Emma smiled at that, happy at the feeling of pride that welled up inside of her.

"I've got something for ya. Afraid I mighta sat on it at some point but I imagine it'll taste fine jus' the same. Baked it myself, words and all..." The giant pushed his gigantic hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Finally, he pulled out a box and handed it to Harry who opened it. Emma peeked at it over his shoulder. It was a chocolate cake with green icing on it that read: _HappeeBathday Harry_

"T‐thank you!" Harry said as Emma was too choked up. It was her brother's very first birthday cake in their entire life.

"Well, its not every day your young man turns eleven now it is, right?" The giant laughed and he stared down proudly at them.

Harry glanced towards his sister; the exact same question burning inside both their minds. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked

"Oh, of course!" The giant chuckled. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you know all about Hogwarts?"

"Sorry, no," Said Harry with his sister shake her head and Hagrid looked shocked.

"No?" He repeated. "Blimey Harry, Emma, didn't you two ever wonder how your Mum and Dad learned it all?" He questioned. Harry and Emma exchanged a bewildered look.

Still confused, Harry asked, "Learned what?"

"You're a wizard Harry," He turned to Emma, "And your a witch Emma."

The siblings stared at him as though he had grown a second head. "We're a what?" Harry gasped while Emma widened her eyes.

"A wizard, Harry, and Emma, your a witch," Hagrid repeated calmly before adding excitedly, "And a thumpin' good one I'd wager once you two've trained up a bit."

"No..." Harry said and everyone turned to look at him. "No, you've made a mistake," Emma nodded in support.

"I mean I can't be a wizard...and Emma can't be a witch...I mean, we're Harry and Emma. Just Harry and Emma."

"Well, "Just Harry and Emma"," Hagrid made sure to make the quotations with his large, sausage looking fingers. "Did you two ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?"

Emma paused, thinking hard about what he had just said. Right before the glass had vanished on the snake habitat, Dudley had pushed her and Harry out of the way, making her scrape her knees on the concrete ground. Her knees were all scraped up now and still hurt. She had felt her brother anger and then the glass just...vanished...

Hagrid was nodding at them as his hand went into his pocket again and pulled out a letters.

Emma looked at the seal; it was the exact same as the one her brother gotten almost a week ago.

Beside her, Harry read his aloud. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You will not be going!" Uncle Vernon spoke up again; he looked furious. "We swore when we took them in that we would put a stop to all of this rubbish!"

"You knew?" Harry's voice was tainted with anger and even Emma had a hard time maintaining her calm demeanor.

"You knew all along and you never told us?"

"Of course we knew," Emma looked towards her aunt who was staring at nothing. She looked older than she had that morning. "How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was! Oh my Mother and Father so proud the day she got her letter 'we have a witch in a family. Isn't it wonderful?'"She took a deep breath and Harry was staring at his Aunt in shock. So was Emma.

"I was the only one who saw her for what she really was. A freak! Then she met that Potter then she had you two and of course I knew that both of you were the same just as strange, just as‐as abnormal." She stopped for a moment then turned to face Emma, her expression was so cold, Emma took a step back. "‐And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

"Blown up?!" Harry repeated furiously. "You told us our parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash?" Hagrid cut in. "A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?"

"We had to say something!" Aunt Petunia answered.

"It's an outrage!" Hagrid rambled on. "It's a scandal."

"They will not be going." Uncle Vernon said firmly as though he had a choice on what happened to the siblings.

"Oh and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is gonna stop them, are you?" Hagrid sneered in his gruff voice.

"Muggle?" Harry asked curiously.

"Non‐magic folk," Hagrid answered Harry's question carelessly before turning back to Uncle Vernon. "These two names have been down since they were born. They're going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world. And they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore‐‐" Hagrid was cut off by an angry exclamation from Uncle Vernon.

"I will not be paying to have some crack pot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon had gone too far.

Hagrid seemed to grow bigger out of fury. "Never," He rumbled dangerously. "Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me..." He raised the pink umbrella he was carrying, and something Emma just noticed, and pointed it at

Dudley who's backside was pointed towards them as he ate Harry's cake. Suddenly he let out a squeal.

To the siblings delight, a small, curly pig tail was poking out of his trousers.

With an angry roar, Uncle Vernon grabbed Dudley and the Dursley family all rushed into the other room; Uncle Vernon casting one last look at Hagrid before the door slammed shut.

Emma turned back to look at Hagrid. He scratched his head before saying, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that," He said seriously, yet gently. "Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

Still astounded about what had happened, Harry could only manage an 'okay' while Emma was staring at the door of the room the Dursleys were in, deep in thought.

"We're a bit behind schedule." Hagrid said looking at a pocket watch. "Best be off, let's go Harry. Unless you'd rather stay, of course." He gave them a hearty wink before pulling open the door once more. Harry and Emma glanced at each other knowing what Hagrid mean, "But, what about Emma?" Harry said.

"Well, I'm afraid that she has to stay 'ere." Answer Hagrid.

"But—But I can't leave her alone, I am all she got."

"I'm sorry to say this Harry, but your sister will be going when she reached the proper age. Means that she will attend Hogwarts next year." What Hagrid said make Harry want to protest again but Emma put her hand in his shoulder and spun him towards her.

"Go Harry." Emma said in her ever so sweet little voice.

"But, Emma—"

"You have to go Harry, I'll be fine. Besides I'll be going to Hogwarts too next year and if you don't admitted now, I won't be seeing you at our school. It'll make me lonelier than being separated from you for a year." She said softly while she caressed her brother's cheek.

Reluctantly Harry replied to his sister, "Alright. I'll promise you that I will write to you in every possible time." Emma just gave her brother a small smile and nodded her head to him.

With that said, Harry left to begin his first year at Hogwarts leaving Emma that was sad but trying hard to keep her composure.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Worst Birthday

In the course of a year, Emma got letters that Harry wrote from time to time. The letters contents was vary, from what happened in her brother's daily life at Hogwarts, his friends, and sometimes about his class subject which make her wanted to speed fast the year and come to see Hogwarts with her own eyes.

But from about Halloween time, Harry's letter seems suspicious to her. It wasn't the contents that make her suspicious, rather what wasn't in the letter. It's like her brother was hiding something from her, he didn't want to tell her about it. Whatever was it, she had a bad feeling about it. She had an inkling feeling that it would related to their parents murderer.

From time to time, Emma will have insecurities that she and her brother were drifting apart. The treatment at the Dursley didn't help assure her, there were times that she wanted her brother, to have a chat with him. After all she didn't feel comfortable enough with the peoples that surround her that made her didn't feel like talking to them. Her habit of not talking to anyone but her brother made everyone think that she was mute, with no exception of the Dursley that never heard one single word coming from her since they remember.

The time Harry comeback from Hogwarts made her really happy although it didn't show in her face. She was ecstatic that she hugged her brother in an iron grip and didn't intend to release him in a short time. During Harry's summer vacation, Harry kept telling her about his year in Hogwarts deliberately avoiding something that he had hiding from her, but it's alright with her because with one direct contact with Harry she found everything that happened to him. She never told a soul about her exceptional ability. With her ability, she could see someone past and future with one skin-to-skin contact and sometimes she could see past and future from other people's possession, such as books. With one touch to the book, she knew what the contents and she has very strong memory that she never studied to get a good mark. But the minus point from her ability was she can't control it that made her see someone future and past without her own will.

Those people's memories were sometimes pleasant and sometimes unpleasant. Because of that she shut herself and doesn't want to talk to people at all. She doesn't want more people thinking that she was a freak, just the Dursley were enough.

* * *

This morning, an argument broke again at number four Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud hooting noise from his niece and nephew, Harry and Emma Potter's room.

"Third time this week!" He roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"

Harry tried, yet again, to explain but his sister knew it was pointless.

"She's bored." He said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could only let her out at night—"

"Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon.

'Yes, you do.' Emma thought.

"I know what'll happen if that owl is let out." Uncle Vernon continued, which Emma not pay attention to.

He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia. Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley.

"I want more bacon."

"There's more in the frying pan sweetums." said Aunt Petunia. We must build you up while we're got the chance... I don't like the sound of that school's food..."

"Nonsense, Petunia, never went hungry when I was at Smeltings." said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you son?"

Dudley, who was so large his bottom dropped over each side of the kitchen chair, grinned and turned to Emma, who was the nearest.

"Get the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word." said Harry irritably, annoyed that Dudley was picking on his sister again.

The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fall out of his chair; Aunt Petunia gave a small scream and clapped her hands on her mouth; Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet, veins throbbing; Emma bracing herself from the upcoming absolute rage of her Uncle.

"I meant please," said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean‐‐"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" Thundered his uncle, spraying spit all over the table, "ABOUT SAYING THE "M" WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

Emma was having difficult time in keeping her composure because of Uncle Vernon spit flying in nearly everyway.

"But I‐‐"

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" Roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist.

"I just‐‐"

"I WARNED YOU!"

Harry stared from his purple‐faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet.

"All right," said Harry. "All right..."

Uncle Vernon sat down again, breathing heavily, as he watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. Emma exhaled her breath that unconsciously she held.

Ever since Harry had come home for summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating them like a bomb that might go off at any moment because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy, and Emma Potter wasn't a normal girl. As a matter of a fact, they were both as not normal as it was possible to be.

Harry Potter was a wizard‐‐a wizard fresh from his first year from Hogwarts Emma was a witch, that will attend her first year in Hogwarts.

Emma could tell that her brother missed Hogwarts very much, and she herself can't wait to go. All of Harry's spell-books—that Emma wanted to read so much, if her ability didn't kick in—, his wands, his robes, cauldron and Harry's top‐of‐the‐line Nimbus Two Thousand broomsticks had been locked away in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry came home. What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer? What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done? The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles, and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.

The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake — but to ignore it completely . . . The only one who every year desperately tried to give him a present was just his sweet little sister which he appreciate it deeply.

At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." Harry and Emma looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry went back to his toast and Emma give his brother's hand a squeeze.

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "Petunia when the Masons arrive you will be...?"

"...In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously into our home." Aunt Petunia finished.

"Good!" Uncle Vernon sounded pleased. "And Dudley, you will be...?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door!" Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll _love_ him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.

"Excellent!" Uncle Vernon gushed before turning on Harry and Emma. "...And you two...?"

"We'll be in our bedroom, making no noise and pretending that we don't exist," Harry said with absolutely no emotion in his voices.

"Too right, you will. With any luck, this could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career. And you will not mess it up!" He threatened, practically fuming even though they hadn't dome anything. 'This will be such an amazing birthday.' Harry thought.


	6. Chapter 5 : Dobby's Warning

After breakfast, Harry and Emma worked for the entire day. By half past seven, Emma had washed the car and cleaned the windows, Harry had mowed the lawn, tripped flower beds, pruned and watered the roses and repainted the garden bench while Dudley lolled around watching them and eating ice cream.

They had only reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious ace appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Remember, boy, girl—one sound—"

Harry and Emma crossed to their bedroom and tip‐toed into their room, closed the door and turned to collapse on their beds. The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on Harry's.

The sibling just managed not to shout, but it was close. The little creature on the bed had large, bat‐like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.

They stared at each other as the creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that it's long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry and Emma noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm‐and‐legholes.

"Er‐‐hello," said Harry nervously, while his sister awkwardly waved.

"Harry Potter! And Emma Potter!" said the creature, in a high pitched voice. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you!"

"Thank you‐‐" said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking onto his bed. "Who are you?" He suddenly blurted out.

"Dobby! Dobby the house elf!"

"Oh really?" said Harry. "Er‐‐I don't mean to be rude or anything but this isn't a great time for us to have a house‐elf in our bedroom."

"Oh, oh yes, sir! Dobby understands!" Dobby spoke in a high voice. "It's just that, Dobby has come to tell you‐‐it is difficult, sir, Madame‐‐Dobby wonders where to begin?"

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry said politely, pointing at the bed. To their horror, the elf burst into tears.

"S‐sit down!" He wailed.

"I'm sorry!" Harry whispered frantically. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything‐‐"

"offend Dobby?" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard‐as an equal‐"

Harry tried to get Dobby to quiet down while Emma pressed her ear to the door, relieved that no one was coming. When she turned back, Dobby was sitting on the bed, hiccuping. When he was finally able to control himself, he fixed his great big eyes on them, making them feel uncomfortable.

"You can't have met any decent wizards then," said Harry, obviously trying to cheer him up.

Dobby shook his head, froze then leapt up and started banging his head furiously agains the window shouting "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!"

Emma winced and pulled Dobby away from the window and putting him on the bed‐Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her winds wildly against the bars of her cage. Emma flinched, expecting her uncle to thunder up the stairs.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir, madam," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross eyed. "Dobby had spoken ill of his family..."

"You're family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir..." Dobby said, mainly speaking to Harry so Emma sat down next to him while Harry stood a few feet in front of him. "Dobby is a house elf," Dobby continued. "bound to serve one house and one family forever..."

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.

Dobby shuddered. "oh, no, sir, no...Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir, madam. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir‐"

Harry cut him off by saying, "But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments. . . ."

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free . . . Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir. . . ." Harry and Emma stared.

"And I thought we had it bad staying here for another four weeks,"he said. "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't us?" Emma hissed at him as Dobby dissolved into wails of gratitude once more.

"Please," Harry whispered fanatically. "Please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they knew you were here‐"

"Harry and Emma Potter asking if they could help Dobby... Dobby has heard of your greatness, Sir, Dobby never knew..."

Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she —"

But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named —"

"Voldemort?" said Harry and Emma in unison, that make Harry eyeing his sister suspiciously.

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

"Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron —"

He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too. Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.

"Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago . . . that Harry Potter escaped _yet again._ "

Harry nodded slowly while gauging Emma reaction to the information that he deliberately hide from her and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.

"Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is so very brave. But Dobby has come to protect Harry and Emma Potter, to warn them, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later...Harry and Emma Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

There was a silence broken by the clink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"w‐what?" Harry stammered. "But we've got to go back‐" Emma nodded furiously. "‐term starts on September first, it's all that's keeping us going. You don't know what its like here. We don't belong here; we belong in your world—at Hogwarts."

"No, no, no!" squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry and Emma Potter must stay where they is safe. You are too great, too good, to lose. If Harry and Emma Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" asked Harry in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby.

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby tried to bang his head against the wall but Harry caught him.

"Okay!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf 's arm to stop him. "I understand. You can't say it."

And before Emma or Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp and started beating himself around the head with ear‐splitting yelps.

A sudden silence fell down stairs. Two seconds later Emma and Harry, hearts thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"

"Quick! in the closet!" hissed Harry and Emma grabbed Dobby by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the closet, closing the door then threw herself on her bed just as the door handle turned.

"What‐the‐devil‐are‐you‐two‐doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's who stood in front of his sister, as soon as their Uncle had entered. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke...one more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy, girl!"

He stomped flat‐footed from the room. Shaking, Emma gave her brother a quick hug then let Dobby out of the closet.

"See what it's like here?" She demanded and Harry was startled by the roughness in her voice as she spoke. She'd always been down to earth and acted like a book worm ﴾though he would never say that to her face﴿ but she had always been calm and never spoke to anyone but Harry. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? See why Emma has to come with me? It's the only place I've got — well, I _think_ I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even _write_ to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.

"I expect they've just been — wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do _you_ know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby shuffled his feet. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best —"

" _Have you been stopping my letters_?"

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry. . . . Dobby hoped . . . if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him . . . Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir. . . ."

Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he and Emma Potter give Dobby their word that they will not to going to Hogwarts."

"No," Emma and Harry said in unison. "Give me my friends' letters!"

Before Harry or Emma could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open and sprinted down the stairs.

"Harry!" Emma hissed as he went after Dobby. She quickly followed and found Harry looking into the kitchen. Emma felt her heart almost fail.

Aunt Petunia's master piece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling.

On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.

"No," croaked Harry. "Please...they'll kill me‐they'll kill us..."

"Harry and Emma Potter must say they're not going to school‐"

"Dobby...Please..." Emma pleaded as well.

"I can't‐"

Dobby gave them a tragic look.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, madam, for Harry and Emma's own good."

They pudding fly, Harry moved past Dobby and put his hands in front of him. Then it fell to the floor with a heart stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and the walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip Dobby vanished.

At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew — very disturbed — meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs. . . .") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, handed Harry a mop and order Emma—who still stand shocked—to go back to their room. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.

Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal — if it hadn't been for the owl. Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.

"Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered.

"Go on — read it!"

Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm wasused at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutespast nine._

 _As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to performspells outside school, and further spellwork on yourpart may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for theReasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, ParagraphC)._

 _We would also ask you to remember that any magicalactivity that risks notice by members of the non-magicalcommunity (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute ofSecrecy._

 _Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _improper use of magic office_

 _Ministry of Magic_


	7. Chapter 6 : The Burrow

Uncle Vernon was thrilled when he knew that magic wasn't allowed outside of school. He had decided to lock Harry and Emma in their rooms—with bars in their window—for probably, all eternity.

Emma scanned the Muggle book that she was reading underneath her covers with a flashlight, not wanting to wake her brother. He hadn't been sleeping that well. She heard a soft sound much like something was flying. She thought she was imagining it. _It must be_ _Hedwig_ she told herself.

When it continued, she poked her head out and was surprised to find Hedwig's glowing eyes staring into hers.

Frowning, she listened carefully and followed the noise towards her window. Suddenly something pulled up beside her window, making her jump back; the whirring sound was louder than ever but not loud enough to wake the Dursleys.

Emma stared at three redheads in a car—flying car.

"Well, who might I'm seeing here?" One of the identical redheads asked her.

"Are you perhaps Harry's little girlfriend?" asked the other.

"Emma, what's going on?" Emma turned her head slightly to see Harry was awake and was sitting up in bed, putting on his glasses as he stared at her.

Emma jumped to him and fixed her eyes at the redheads and Harry was out of bed and beside the window in a second.

"Ron! Fred! George! What are you all doing here?" Harry asked, astounded.

"Rescuing you, of course," Ron said it like it was obvious. "But who is she?"

"Ron, it's not the time to ask it." Said Harry.

"Right. Now, come on. Get your trunk!"

Harry glanced at Emma who was pulling something out of her hair.

Both Potters stood back as the Weasleys pulled the bars from their bedroom window and the Weasley Twins' climbed in. They took the hair clip from Emma ﴾who had come up with the idea to pick the lock﴿ and crept down the stairs to get Harry's trunks full of books and broomsticks while Harry and Emma rushed around the room, packing.

As they had everything packed into the car, George held out his hand and helped Emma into the car and as Harry inched his way out of the window, a loud screech sounded behind him.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Uncle Vernon's furious voice echoed around the house.

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry gasped. Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on. Hedwig had woken the Dursleys. Harry snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed o the window and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling into the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open.

For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood, framed in the doorway, then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle as he shouted, "PETUNIA! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

Ron, Emma, Fred and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could. The Weasleys and Emma gave one more gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp‐‐Harry was in the car‐‐he slammed the door shut‐‐

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Yelled Ron and the car shot suddenly toward the moon.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.

The Weasleys roared with laughter while Emma was picking at the lock on Hedwig's cage with her hair clip. Soon Hedwig was flying out beside the car, obviously happy to be able to stretch her wings.

"By the way," Both Harry and Emma looked at Ron. "Harry, Happy late Birthday!"

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said smiling.

"Now, would you mind introduced your pretty little girlfriend to us?" Said the twins.

"Well, she's not exactly my girlfriend. She's my little sister, Emma, Emma Potter." Answered him.

"Blimey, really? You are Emma Potter?" Said one of the twins that received a nod from Emma.

"Oh, right. I'm George and this is Fred."

"I can introduce myself George—"

"Well, you can't now."

"I'm Ron." Ignoring the twin dispute, Ron give his hand to shake Emma's that she accepted without saying anything. Ron's smile falters a bit because Emma didn't say anything.

"Sorry Ron, she's not much of a talker. I'm the only one that she ever talks with." Harry intervene their interaction to save his sister.

"Really? Sounds like a task to us, right George?"

"Right, Fred."

"Emma do you also have the scar?" asked Ron.

Emma shook her head and moved out her fringe to show Ron her forehead.

"That's weird; they said the Potter siblings have the same scar." Ron's statement earned him a sad looks from Emma that makes Harry wonder.

"It's nothing to worry about, Emma." cut Harry.

* * *

When they reached The Weasley home, Fred and George instructed for Harry and Emma to follow Ron in through the window.

"Come on," Fred whispered as he led the way through the clustered kitchen. It was absolutely amazing. Everything seemed to be controlled by magic.

"It's not much, but it's home," Ron's ears were pink as Harry and Emma stared around the room.

"I think its brilliant," Harry and smiling at Ron.

"Where _have_ you been?" The five jumped as Mrs. Weasleys appeared in the kitchen, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

" _Ah,_ " said Fred.

"Oh, dear," said George.

" _So,_ " she said.

" 'Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to —"

All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.

" _Beds empty_! _No note_! _Car gone — could have crashed — out of my_ _mind with worry — did you care_? _— never, as long as I've lived —_ _you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this_ _from Bill or Charlie or Percy —_ "

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest. "You could have _died,_ you could have been _seen,_ you could have lost your father his _job_ —"

"They were starving them, Mum," Ron protested. "There were bars in their window!"

"Well, you'd best hope that I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" Ron's eyes widened and he gulped as his mother shook her pointer finger angrily at him.

It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry and Emma, who backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "And who might this be?" Asked her, eyeing Emma.

"My sister Mrs. Weasley, Emma Potter." Said Harry.

"Oh, pleased to see you dear." She said as she clasped Emma's shaking hand. "Come in and have some breakfast."

She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her.

The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat with Emma at his side, looking around. They had never been in a wizard house before.

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know _what_ you were thinking of," and " _never_ would have believed it."

"I don't blame _you,_ dear," she assured Harry and Emma, tipping eight or nine sausages onto their plate.

She returned to tend to the eggs as a small figure with bright red hair came rushing into the kitchen, attracting attention to everyone in the room.

"Mummy," Ginny said breathlessly. "Have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes dear. It was on the cat," Mrs. Weasley replied. Ginny moved her gaze from her mother to Harry and Emma who were watching her carefully.

"Hello." Harry smiled at her while Emma waved. Ginny's eyes grew wide then turned and ran off, up the stairs and out of sight.

"W‐what did we do?" Harry asked, confused, to the rest of the Weasleys.

"Ginny," Ron said, exasperated. "She's been talking about you all summer." Ron's gaze hardened as if he was thinking of what he had just said. "A bit annoying really."

"Morning, Weasleys," Harry and Emma looked up to see a redheaded man enter in a heavy jacket on. He kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek before sitting down at the head of the table.

"Morning, Dad," Fred, George and Ron said as they began to eat.

"What a night!" Mr. Weasley said. "Nine raids, nine!"

"Raids?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Dad works at the Ministry of Magic," Ron explained. "He works in the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts Office. Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating."

"Right then, ahh!" He finally spotted Harry and Emma. "And who are you two?"

"Oh, sorry sir. I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter and this is my sister Emma."

"Good Lord! Are you really?" Mr. Weasley asked in amazement that the famous Potter siblings were sitting in his kitchen.

Emma nodded.

"Well, Ron's told us all about you, Harry. Emma will be attending this year right?" Emma nodded shyly.

"When did they get here?"

Mrs. Weasley turned around to face her husband and said, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

Emma expected Mr. Weasley to be furious but to her surprise, he leaned forward and said, "Did you really? How'd it go?" He spoke in an eager tone then looked sheepishly at his wife who slapped him in the shoulder with a dishtowel and quickly cleared his throat and said, "I mean...that was very wrong, indeed, boys. Very wrong of you." Emma smirked and turned back to her breakfast.

"Now, Harry, Emma, you two must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

Harry and Emma shared a glance and Harry said, "Oh...ummm..." He looked at Emma for support but they were saved from responding as a loud thud sounded at the window just as Percy came into the room.

"Well, that'll be Errol with the post. Fetch it will you Percy, please?"

"Errol," Percy said as Errol fluttered onto his arm and he began to untie the letters on his leg.

"He's always doing that," Ron said before he shoved a bit of egg into his mouth.

"Oh look, its our Hogwarts letters," Percy announced as he took his seat at the other side of the table, across from his father. "And they've sent us Harry's and Emma's as well," He passed Ron Harry and Emma's to give to them.

"Dumbledore must know you two're here, Harry, Emma. Doesn't miss a trick, that man," Mr. Weasley commented.

Emma opened hers and was scanning the list. She noticed that most of the book were the same as Harry's book from first year—which she feeling grateful because she don't have to buy that again and some written by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum," said Fred. He had finished reading his letter. "The spell books alone are quite expensive."

"We'll manage," Mrs. Weasley answered though Emma didn't miss the look of worry she shot to her husband.

"There's only one place to get this. Diagon Alley."

* * *

Emma had been assigned to bunk with Ginny in her room, Ginny that saw her coming talking non-stop about her brother. But she's a bit disappointed that Emma wouldn't talk to her and she went out.

Emma feeling restless in Ginny room decided to wander around the house. She carefully made her step so that she won't crash at another people—but it's pointless as she bumped Percy and fell.

"Are you alright?" Percy said as he offered Emma his hand. Emma took it and a flash of memory—black and white entered her mind. In that second, she regretted that she take Percy's hand.

She saw Percy and a girl kissing—or more like snogging as teenager at Privet Drive said.

"Emma?" Percy wave a hand in front of Emma that snapped her from her reverie, she nodded at Percy and dash away.

Not far from there, she stumbled upon a door that had many noisy sounds. Her curiosity got the best of her and she tried to listen, but the moment her ear touch the door the noise is gone. A second later, the door was being pulled open and makes her jump in fright.

"Oh, Emma? Come on in." Said the twin that she identified as Fred, she walk in slowly and Fred closed the door again.

"So, what can we do for you?" George asked her but she remained silent.

"You know, you're being rude here." Said Fred making her look at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you're snooping around our room, disrupting our project and when we let you in you didn't speak at all." George statement was the last blow to her heart.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to disturb you. I'm just—I'm just…" Emma let out her soft voice to them and it looked like she was in the verge of crying. The twin were stunned when they hear her sweet little voice, but recovered quickly as they look at her face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Said Fred.

"We didn't mean to hurt you…" Said George while he patting her head.

"Yeah, we just mean it as a joke to make you talking." Said Fred that instantly makes Emma stop shaking and look at the twin with her teary eyes.

It stunned them again, those bright green wide eyes. "Princess…" They said in unison.

"What?" Said Emma confused.

"From now on…" said Fred.

"…Princess will be…" said George.

"Your new nickname." They said in unison.


	8. Chapter 7 : Flourish and Blotts

"Right," Mrs. Weasley said. After breakfast, she had sent everyone up to their rooms to get ready. Harry had departed to Ron's room while Emma had slipped into Ginny's. Now they were standing in front of the Weasleys fireplace while Mrs. Weasley held out a flowerpot to Harry. "Here we are Harry, you and your sister go first."

Harry shot Emma a confused look and to their relief, Ron saw and quickly said, "But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum."

"Floo powder?" Harry repeated in confusion.

"Oh, well you go first Ron, so that Harry and Emma can see how it's done." Ron stepped forward and took a handful of a weird looking dust from the pot then stepped into the fireplace. "In you go...that's it," Mrs. Weasley said as she took a step back.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted, dropping the Floo Powder and a green fire erupted around him then he was gone.

Harry glanced at his sister to see her eyes were wide. Good, so he wasn't the only one who was alarmed by this.

"You see? It's quite easy, dears. Don't be afraid," Mrs. Weasley pushed Harry into of fireplace and gave him the Floo Powder. "That's it, mind your head," Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly tone as Harry slid into the fireplace. "Now," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. "Don't forget to speak very, very clearly." and she tooka step back.

"'Diagonally,'" Harry coughed and he disappeared.

"What did he say, dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley to her husband.

"Diagonally." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I thought he did. Now Emma, you could go." Mrs. Weasley turned her head to Emma. Emma looked at her warily and hesitant to enter the chimney. The twins pick up on it.

"Emma, watch us first." Said Fred.

He took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fireplace, and threw the powder.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Fred, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly, dear," Mrs. Weasley told Emma as George dipped his hand into the flowerpot. "And be sure to get out at the right grate. . . ." George said before he disappeared.

Second by second, Emma became more terrified.

"Well now dear, up you go." Mrs. Weasley pushed her into the chimney and gave her the Floo Powder.

"D-Dia-gon Alley," she said nervously.

Emma felt as though she was being sucked down a giant drain. She seemed to be spinning very fast‐‐the roaring in her ears were deafening—she tried to keep her eyes open but the whirl of green flames made her feel sick— something hard knocked her elbow and she tucked it in, still spinning, and spinning—now it felt though cold hands were slapping her face, she saw a stream of fireplaces and snatched glimpses of room beyond—she closed her eyes again wishing it would stop and then—

She fell, face first, onto something—it squeaked—or someone. She moaned.

"Get off me!" said the one under her.

Quietly and slowly she stood up from the awkward position.

"Look of what you doing! I'm covered in shoot! Don't you have eyes?" A boy with silky blond hair that slicked to the back, taller than her shouting at her non-stop.

Emma just stood there unmoving and didn't say a single word.

"Don't you know how much my robe is—didn't you listen to me!" He said when he noticed that Emma didn't utter a single word. For a moment there, their eyes met. Emma just stared blankly at him while he looked entranced.

"There you are, Princess!" Two figures shouted Emma's nickname and approached her. They slung their arm in her shoulder, breaking the trance that the blond boy has.

"Weasley…" Sneered the boy.

"Hello, Malfoy…" Replied the twins.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend Weasley? I thought you just sharing redheads and hand me down things, but you shared a girl too? Well, it's pretty understandably. There won't be a girl that wanted to date a poor Weasley." Taunted him.

"It's not your bloody business Malfoy…" Said Fred.

"Sod off Malfoy…" Said George. With that said, the twins drag Emma away from Malfoy.

"Princess, why do you end up with him?" asked Fred.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Well, you better not be associated with him." Said Fred.

"His Father, Lucius Malfoy is a big supporter of You-Know-Who. I bet his son will be the same as him." Said George.

"Really? But he looks just like a whining little boy—like a coward. I bet he couldn't stand face to face with Voldemort." Emma blurted.

"Sssh… don't say his name." The twins said in unison.

"But I can't deny your statement, Princess." Said George.

"Enough of that, where is Harry?" Asked Emma.

"Don't know. We better find him now." The twins said in unison, ushering her to the Weasleys.

"Emma dear, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley while she cleaned the soot from her clothes, she back to her habit—she just nod.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley shouted, catching her attention to her brother, Hagrid and a bushy haired girl. "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far. . . ." He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic — she's coming now —"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly, then turn his eyes to Emma. "Hello Emma." Emma nodded her head in acknowledgement.

" _Excellent_!" said Fred and George together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.

"Oh, Harry — oh, my dear — you could have been anywhere —" Gasping for breath she pulled a large clothes brush out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away.

"Well, gotta be off," said Hagrid, who was having his hand wrung by Mrs. Weasley ("Knockturn Alley! If you hadn't found him, Hagrid!"). "See yer at Hogwarts!" And he strode away, head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

Then they walked to Gringotts—Harry gave Emma her own vault key in summer—to draw their money.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione who just want to change Muggle's money to magical currency as the Weasleys and Potters were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along minature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Weasleys' vault, but felt dreadful, far worse than he had in Knockturn Alley, when it was opened. There was a very small pile of silver Sickles inside, and just one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag.

Harry felt even worse when they reached his vault. He tried to block the contents from view as he hastily shoved handfuls of coins into a leather bag. And when they reached Emma vault, he did the same thing because he know Emma would have the same amount with him.

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill—which Emma knew that was just a cover because he would met the girl in her vision. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

"Okay Emma, it'll be your first shopping for Hogwarts supplies. Where do you want to go first?" Ron asked to her, she just turn her head to her brother and look at his eyes.

"What? You want to go by yourself?" asked Harry knowing the intention of his sister without having to be told. Emma just nodded her head at her brother.

"Are you sure? Well, I can't let you wander around by yourself—" Emma's look made Harry stop and sigh, a sign that he lost.

"Alright, be sure to not get lost and meet me again at Flourish and Blotts in an hour." With that, she made a mad dash.

* * *

Emma's shopping was smooth and enjoyable, she just need a wand and an animal. She walked toward Ollivander but bumped into someone.

"Look where are you going!" Shouted a voice that Emma recognized.

"Oh, I met you again. Where are your boyfriends? Dumped you?" The blond boy that she met not long ago sneered at her. She just looked at him for a mere moment and tried to walk past him, but she can't because the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to bumped to someone but didn't apologize?" He squeezed her wrist harder but she just stared blankly at his eyes. Right now memory flooding her head, the boy—who she now knows named Draco Malfoy the past and his near future.

"Hey!" said Draco breaking her from her trance like state. "You bumped me, . ." He seethed but Emma didn't care, she wouldn't talk to anyone except Harry—and the Weasley twins now. They remain in that state for a moment, then Draco shove Emma's wrist away.

"Be thankful that I don't have many time now." He said as he left her.

Emma just shrugging and enter the Ollivander.

* * *

The trip to Ollivander was an eventful; Emma got to know about her parents, Harry's first year, and Voldemort. She got her wand too, 11 inch cherrywood with dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. She met the trio when she going out from Ollivander. Her brother gave her a black owl as black as the night sky as her early birthday gift.

"Hagrid gave me an owl at my 11 birthday so I give you one too." He said and Emma gave him a bone-crushing-hug.

Hermione led them towards the book store, Flourish and Blotts. It was absolutely packed. In front of Flourish and Blotts, Emma noticed that on the sign outside the store said that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing. I guess they were going to be meeting the man who wrote all of their books.

"Harry Potter...?" Whispered one witch as the four pushed past.

"Oh, Harry! Emma! Thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a quick pat on the shoulder while she gave Emma a quick hug. "I tought that all of you will take your time..."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a man right at the front of the store. "Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart!" The crowd began to whisper excitedly.

"Ah! Here he is!" Gilderoy Lockhart strutted out onto the stage and took a seat at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his wizard's hat was set jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritated looking man rushed past Ron with a camera. "Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the daily Prophet-"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron then he saw Harry. He stared the he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?" He looked beside Harry to see a little girl who was standing next to him with her arm arround his hand. "And Emma Potter!" He must be get the idea that little girl is Emma.

He lunged forward, grabbing her arm and Harry's, pulling them to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who clicked madly away, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys. He tried to shake Emma's but she recoiled like he was a disease.

"Nice big smile, Harry, Emma," He threw his arms around them and clamped them tightly to his side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinarily moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

"When young Harry and Emma stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography-" Harry's eyes widened as he saw Emma's eyes flash with annoyance that wasn't show on her face then he winced in horror as his sister brought her foot up and stamped it down hard on Lockhart's, making his smile falter as well as let go of her.

Emma maintain her composure, and Lockhart still didn't stop smiling.

"Ah, well Emma, I would like to present you with my whole bookshelf," He handed her a stack and Harry as well. Emma glared at him and without being dismissed, returned to the Weasleys. Harry dropped his books into Ginny's cauldron while Emma gave hers to Ron.

As the crowd dispersed, Harry, Emma and Ginny all began to make their way out of the bookstore.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" said a voice Emma recognize. She turned and found herself face-to-face with the rude little boy that she keep seeing that day wearing his sneer.

"Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy sounding bitter and when he looked at Emma his eyes widen a little for a bit. "And his little sister. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave them alone. They didn't want all that!" said Ginny. She was glaring at Malfoy, standing a bit in front of Harry while Emma felt the Weasley twin grab her wrist. She guessed it was a good idea; at least someone would be able to stop her if she tried to jump on Malfoy and hit him.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy drawled. Ginny went scarlet and so did Harry as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Oh it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry and Emma here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into her cauldron and started towards Malfoy but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket as someone approach them.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely." Harry and Emma recognized him almost immediately. Same features and same vial expression. It was Mr. Malfoy. "Mr. and Miss Potter...Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last-" He reached out, grabbing Emma's arm, pulling her close to his chest while using his wand to move the fringe of her black hair to see her scar.

"Forgive me," He said in a quiet sort of tone then froze. "You see, legend always told us that you had an identical scar which had a sacred meaning. That is legend of course...as well as the wizard who gave it to you." Emma could tell he was shocked that she didn't have a scar as everyone was.

Emma jerked her arm out of his grasp and took a step back as Harry said, "Voldemort killed our parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Hmm, you must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish," Emma having a hard time keeping her calm.

"Fear of a name only creases fear of the thing itself," Hermione cut in.

"And you must be...Miss Granger? Yes, Draco told me all about you, and your parents, Muggles, aren't they?" Hermione turned her head slightly and Emma saw she had looked towards her parents who were talking to Mr. Weasley before turning back to glare up at him.

"Let me see...red hair...vacant expressions...tatty second hand books," Mr. Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a book. "You must be the Weasleys."

"Children!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over now with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Arthur Weasley." Mr. Malfoy said, his smile creeping across his lips.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids...I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He looked down at Ginny's second hand spell book which he was still holding. "Obviously not. The company you keep, Weasley...Potters...Muggle-borns...all the ones you feel sorry for...I thought your family couldn't sink any lower-"

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down on their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred and George which each get a smack from Emma; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No Arthur!": The crowd stampeded backwards, knocking more shelves over.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up-"

Hagrid was wading towards them through the sea of books. In an instant, he pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart, Mr. Malfoy had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. Emma hoped his eye hurt.

He was still holding Ginny's old spell book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl-take your book-its the best your father can give you-" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip, he beckoned to Draco and pushed past them.

Emma watched them go for a moment, unsure of what had just happened before turning and following her brother and the Weasleys to the pub where they would be traveling back to the Burrow.

Floo powder certainly wasn't her favorite way to travel.


	9. Chapter 8 : Missing the Train

"10:58!"Mr. Weasley said in a hurried tone. "Come on! Come on!" He said.

"The train will be leaving any moment!" Mrs. Weasley added. Emma stopped behind the Weasleys with Harry and Ron who were all panting.

"Fred, George, Percy you first!" Mr. Weasley pointed at each one of his sons who then ran towards the wall and disappeared onto Platform Nine and three-quarters. Ginny followed them, her eyes closed tightly.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley said once she had seen her daughter safely through the barrier.

"After you, dear," Mr. Weasley said and they both disappeared onto the platform.

"Let's go," Harry said then took off running towards the barrier, Ron on his tail, obviously freaked out about being left behind. Emma stood where she was, waiting for her brother and Ron to disappear but it was quite the opposite.

 _ **Crash!**_

Harry and Ron fell head over heels onto their things as their cart bounced off the wall and their things fell onto the platform. Inside her cage, Hedwig screeched angrily.

"Oy!" Emma jumped and turned to see a Station Guard approaching her brother and Ron, looking slightly annoyed. "What do you two think you're doing?" He demanded.

"Sorry," Harry said as he clambered to his feet, moving slowly as though he was sore. "Lost-lost control of the trolley," Emma waited until the Station guard left (shaking his head as he went) before approaching her brother and Ron who were pressing their hands against the barrier.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry asked as Emma approached.

"I don't know," Ron answered.

Emma walked up and pressed her hand up against the hard wall. "I think the gateway's sealed itself for some reason." Ron muttered.

Harry looked around at Emma and Ron. "The train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock," He looked up at the clock that stood right above them. "We've missed it!" Emma felt a rush of panic go through her.

"Harry, Emma, if we can't get through," He had a scared expression pasted on his face. "Maybe Mum and Dad can't get back!"

Emma helped Harry and Ron pick up all of their things as they brainstormed what to do.

"Maybe we should just go and wait by the car," Harry suggested as they took a step away from the barrier.

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at the Potters. "The car..."

"What about it?"

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!"

"But I thought —"

"We're stuck, right? And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's a real emergency, section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy —"

"But your mum and dad . . ." said Harry, pushing against the barrier again in the vain hope that it would give way. "How will they get home?"

"They don't need the car!" said Ron impatiently. "They know how to Apparate! You know, just vanish and reappear at home! They only bother with Floo powder and the car because we're all underage and we're not allowed to Apparate yet. . . ." Harry's feeling of panic turned suddenly to excitement but Emma dreaded that idea.

"Can you fly it?" Harry said. Emma tugged at his sleeves but he ignored her.

"No problem," said Ron, wheeling his trolley around to face the exit. "C'mon, let's go. If we hurry we'll be able to follow the Hogwarts Express —"

Harry and Ron wheeled their trolley in far front of Emma, she try to catch them but she tripped. When she got to the car place, the car has gone. The feeling of panic rush trough her, she walk back and forth to think what should she do. And an idea struck her, wizards used an owl to send a letter.

With that thought she started scribbling a letter in her Muggles' book using her Muggles' pen, and then she paused. Who should she send the letter to? When she thought really hard, a name pop up to her head—her brother said those name million times throughout summer vacation with annoyed tone.

 _Dear Professor Severus Snape_

 _I am very sorry to disturb your peaceful time, but I am hereby sent this letter to inform that I had been left by the Hogwarts Express. I, my brother and Ronald Weasley have tried to enter the barrier at a minute before the train left, but for some reason the barrier won't let we trough. Therefore, I am asking for a help, please._

 _Sincerely_

 _Emma Potter_

Then she sent the letter with her new owl—Helel. And she waited with an anxious feeling.

* * *

Emma has waited for hours with anxiousness; she can't keep still in one place. And finally, a man that wore all black clothes came close to her.

"Miss Potter…" A deep voice called out to her. She just nod her head to that man with a relief expression, that man grab her bare hand and in that instant a memory came to her.

She saw that man hugging a woman limp body that she had saw in a picture that her brother shown to her—their mother—while crying.

"Miss Potter…" That deep voice called out to her again. Deciding that she can trust this person, she began to talk.

"Yes Professor?" She asked—more like squeaked with her little voice.

"I asked, 'Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?' didn't you mention that you three had been left by the Hogwarts Express?" Asked Professor Snape.

"T—they had left…"

"I beg you pardon?" Bewildered expression came across his face.

"They had left…" she repeated.

"They had left you alone!? With what!?" Professor Snape said with a threatening voice.

"A-A flying car…"

"What!? What are those dunderheads thinking!? Leaving young witch that just had been accepted alone and left with a flying car with Muggles' folk around!?" He snapped making Emma frightened.

Then he regained his composure and said, "Well, we will decide their punishment when they come. For now let's get going! Grab your trolley and don't let them go."

With that, she felt that she had been sucked into a tiny straw and in a second she stood by an enormous looking castle.

"Come on! Left your trunk behind, there will be someone that will get them. Get moving! We are late for the sorting." Professor Snape led her through the castle and before pushing opens a huge door, he tapped his wand at Emma and her clothes changed to her uniform. When the door opened, all eyes in that place turn toward them, but Professor Snape didn't mind them and kept walking.

"Sorry Minerva, I come to deliver this late one." He said to a woman with pointy hat and square glasses.

"Thank you, Severus. Now come here Miss Potter." When that woman said her name, the entire hall went quiet. Then she sat by a stool and a hat put at her head.

" _Ah_!" She jumped a bit when the hat spoke.

" _What we got here… hmm, very difficult… you have quite a good mind and a good heart you can make a good Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Hmm… a little bit mischief... a good quality to become a Slytherin. But you are brave and loyal you could make a good Gryffindor. So where do we put you?"_ Gryffindor please! Gryffindor please! Emma frantically repeated over and over as she gripped the side of the stool she was sitting in.

" _Are you sure? You could be a good RAV—"_ If you put me in any house other than Gryffindor, I swear I will burn you over and over again!

" _Haha… feisty one aren't you… a great thing will come to you if you put into Slyterin."_ I will burn and froze you if you put me into Slytherin!

" _Okay, if you are so sure, GRYFFINDOR!"_ The entire Great Hall broke into applause—except the Slytherin table and Gryffindor was the loudest.

Relaxed she went to the Gryffindor table and sat by Ginny side. Percy as prefect shook her hand. She gazed around the hall to find her brother but his messy locks didn't enter her vision, ' _He must be late'_ she thought. Before long, the headmaster—Professor Dumbledore stood up and said one word, then the empty plate covered by all variety of food. Emma widened her eyes a little.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" George said. Emma just nods her head still with dumbstruck expression.

The feast had been great until halfway through the feast Professor Snape summoned her to his office.

* * *

"In." Professor Snape opened a door to his office and led Emma in. She took a look at her surrounding feeling fascinated until her eyes stop at two figures. Upon noticing them, she ran full force and hugged her brother with all her might. But Professor Snape pulled her away from Harry and made her stand behind him.

"You were seen," once he seated himself, he said those things in Harry and Ron direction and shoved a newspaper in their direction. "By no less than seven Muggles." He slammed the paper down on his desk which he was leaning over, his eyes fixed on the boys.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" He demanded furiously. "You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damaged you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that's been on these grounds since before you were born!"

"Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us." Ron blurted out.

"Silence!" Snape barked at him, making Ron recoil.

"I assure you, that if you were in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home, tonight. As it is I shall go and fetch the people who _do_ have that happy power. You will wait here."

Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. Harry looked at his sister but nothing came out of his mouth. Emma herself was paled at hearing the thing that Professor Snape had said, surely she didn't want her brother go back to the Dursley. Harry felt extremely sick. He tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before. She raised her wand the moment she entered;

Harry and Ron both flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.

"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.

"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.

Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.

"— so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl like what Miss Potter did here? I believe _you_ have an owl?" Professor Snape snarled to Harry.

Harry gaped at him. Now he'd said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.

"I — I didn't think —"

"Exactly, I think your sister here have more brain cells than you do to think clearly." said Professor Snape. Hearing this, Ron glared at Emma.

There was a knock on the office door and Snape opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," Professor Snape was addressing Professor Dumbledore. "These boys have flouted the Decree for Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such—"

Dumbledore raised a hand which silenced Snape. "I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quite a few of them myself." He glanced towards them. "However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action."

Ron's shoulders sagged. "We'll go and get our stuff then."

Professor McGonagall spoke sharply. "What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?"

"You're going to expel us, aren't you?" Ron asked, sounding slightly confused.

Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly from over her glasses. "Not today, Mr. Weasley." Harry, Emma and Ron shared an astonished look. "But I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention." Professor Snape didn't look all too pleased upon hearing this.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Emma. "And Miss Potter..." Emma turn her head to her without saying anything, the Professor frowned but continue. "It's best for you to go back to the Great Hall; I think it's time for you to know your dormitory." Emma just nodded her head and practically run away from the dungeon.

Not far from Snape's office, Emma bumped to someone because she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

"Well, look who we got here? The infamous Emma Potter." When she looked at the one who she bumped, it was Draco Malfoy.

"I bet your brother and Weasley love the attention they got. Except if they get expelled." Malfoy said with a sneer. Emma didn't say anything to him and just grab his hand and drag him away from the dungeon.

"Hey, let me go! Where do you think you will take me to?" Malfoy struggled to break free from her grasp and it worked. Malfoy look at her angrily and she contemplated her option, should she speak? But she couldn't trust him yet. And then she remember her little Muggle book and pen, she began to wrote at it and Malfoy looked at her funnily.

'We have to go back at the Great Hall before we get into trouble.' Malfoy stare at her and her book for a moment before he broke the silence.

"You can't speak?" He hesitated. "The famous Emma Potter can't speak?" He broke into a feral grin before dashing out of Emma's sight.

Emma just sighed at him and continued her journey to the Great Hall.

* * *

The next morning after her first class—transfiguration, she sat by Gryffindor table in Harry side with Ron that still quite upset at her and calling her a traitor and Harry that seem to avoided her. The Great Hall was bustling about Harry and Ron 'entrance' to Hogwarts and about Emma being mute.

Ron busying himself by mending his broken wand with spell-o-tape, which Emma thought would be futile attempt—he would need a replacement.

"Ugh... say it, I'm doomed." Ron moaned.

Harry looked towards his best friend before saying, "You're doomed."

A white light suddenly blinded Emma for a moment and she nearly dropped her book— _Moste Patente Potions_. When her vision returned, she saw a first year boy that had been in her class holding a camera in his hands. He was short and blonde with pale skin.

"Hi Harry, hi Emma! I'm Colin Creevy! I'm in Gryffindor too!"

"Oh—Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry said and Emma just smile at him. Then a screeching sound can be heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Ron, is that your owl?" Everyone looked up to see Errol flying toward the Gryffindor table then crushed into the food.

Everyone around them laughed as Ron said, "Bloody bird's a menace," As he picked up the red letter that Errol had brought and Emma picked Errol up, stood him on his feet and gave him a piece of bacon before he took off again.

"Oh no!" Ron gasped, staring at the red letter. Emma was shocked as she looked at the letter, it was smoking.

"Look everyone!" Seamus sounded weirdly amused as he called out. "Weasley got himself a Howler!"

"Go ahead, Ron," Neville said from where he was sitting beside Dean. "I ignored one from my gran once," He shuddered then gulped. "It was horrible."

Ron took a deep breath before opening the letter with shaking hand. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears as the letter jumped out of Ron's hands and floated in midair as the actual letter practically can be called as exploded.

" **RONALD WEASLEY!"** Mrs. Weasley's voice seemed to shake the walls of the Great Hall. Emma winced and glanced at Ron who had turned bright red as everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking and turned towards the Gryffindor table.

" **HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"** Emma felt sorry for Ron; he stared at the letter with terrified expression. At the Slytherin table, she could see Malfoy was laughing.

"Oh, and Ginny, dear," the letter turned to Ginny now. "Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" Upon hearing this, Emma got sad because her brother hadn't congratulated her on making Gryffindor; in fact he was avoiding her.

The letter stuck its tongue out at Ron then ripped itself into shreds then went on fire.

* * *

Her second class that day was double potion with Ravenclaw. Professor Snape made quite an entrance like last year that she saw in her brother memories. Then he turned his attention to Emma and asked many questions that she didn't answer, making him angry. Well it was to be expected, after the rumour of her being mute; Professor Snape would try to make her talk. She bet it was because he thinks that Emma was cheeky therefore didn't talk to other people. Well it was a futile attempt; Emma wouldn't budge from her habit of not talking in front of other people—except the one that she trusted.

In that class, she met a Ravenclaw girl, her name was Luna Lovegood. She talked non-stop about Nargles and many other creatures to Emma and Emma enjoy her company. At the end of her class, Snape asked her to remain in the potion class.

"Miss Potter..." His deep voice cut through the empty classroom.

"Yes Professor...?" Her quite voice's barely even audible.

"I've heard a rumour about you..." He started. "It says that you are mute, which can't be possible as I've spoke to you." His voice was cold.

"Could you explain to me, why didn't you say anything to your schoolmates?"

"I am not mute Professor, it's just... I can't talk to another person except the one that I have trusted, sir." Emma said in her ever so sweet voice.

"Pardon me? Are you implying that you can trust me? I would have thought that your brother has badmouthing me all summer..." Snape said, making Emma giggled.

"Well yeah, he had been doing that Professor. But I wouldn't just accept the opinion about other people until I see it to myself. And it seems to me that you're very trustworthy, Professor." Emma said while smiling.

"Miss Potter... if you talking about the train accident—"

Before Snape can complete his sentence, Emma cut him. "Oh no, Professor. It's absolutely got nothing to do with it." Emma smiled. "It's just... you got quite a history with my mother."

Professor Snape froze in his place upon hearing what Emma had said. "Goodbye, Professor." Emma said while smiling and leaving the frozen Snape.


	10. Chapter 9 : Mudbloods and Murmurs

The last couple of days, Emma tried to avoid Lockhart and that is easier than avoiding Colin—which had been futile, because it looked like he memorized her schedule like the back of his hand. Ginny had been acting strange and Emma kept her tract in order to know what's wrong with her. She had been writing in an old diary that has no writing in it, even when Ginny had wrote all the time. She's concerned, not even her birthday celebration on the end of September erased what she felt. Emma touched that diary once, and she didn't like what she saw in that diary.

It was a memory about a boy—not older than 16 years named Tom Marvolo Riddle which involved in an accident about 'The Chamber of Secret'. Unfortunately, she didn't see much about it—hence she had been keeping a track on Ginny.

One morning she got to the courtyard bringing toasts and marmalade, for Harrys' part as well because he had a morning Quidditch practice. She sat by the bench with Ron and Hermione.

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Suddenly Wood voice entered her eardrums.

"Quidditch practice." Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, stood in front of Olliver Wood.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood shot back trying to hold his temper.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint held up a scroll to Wood with a cocky grin.

"Uh-oh, I smell some trouble." Ron said and stood up followed by Hermione and Emma. They walk to the group of Quidditch player.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker. You've got a new Seeker?" Wood asked, distracted. "Who?"

The Slytherin team all made a small pathway as a small blonde figure took a step forward, a broom which was bigger than he was in his hand. "Malfoy?" Harry said, taking a step forward so he was standing besides Oliver.

"That's right." Malfoy smirked. "And that's not all that's new this year," The entire Slytherin Team raised their brooms so the Gryffindors could see them.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!" Ron said shocked. "How'd you get those?" Ron's mouth was wide as he stared at them.

Emma and Hermione glanced towards each other then looked back at Flint as he said, "A gift from Draco's father."

"You see Weasley," Malfoy was addressing Ron now. "Unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione snapped. "They got in on pure talent."

Malfoy gave her a furious glare. "No one asked you opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" Emma felt shock rush through her as pretty much hell broke loose as he said that. Hermione's gaze had hardened; confusion had flooded her brother's mind.

Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Angelina shrieked, "How dare you!", and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulling out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!"

A loud bang echoed around the two teams and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward into the grass.

"You okay, Ron?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead he gave a mighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth and into his lap.

The Slytherin Team were paralyzed with laughter. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. The three of them left while Emma stood still facing Malfoy with a glare.

Malfoy stopped laughing and said, "What do you want, Potter?"

Without a word Emma moved to stand in front of Malfoy, she stared hard and long at him making him very uncomfortable. When she thought it's been long enough, she raise her wand at his face and cast _Langlock_ non-verbally.

At first a smug grin plastered in Malfoy's face but when he tried to speak, he began to panic because his tongue was stuck at the roof of his mouth. The Gryffindor team began laughing at him, well serves him right.

Unfortunately for Emma, in that moment Professor McGonagall decided to show up with an angry face. "What's happening here?" She asked.

"Potter here used tongue-tying curse on Malfoy." Marcus Flint accused at her.

"Is that true, Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall turn her attention to Emma, Emma just nodded her head with a straight face. Then Olliver Wood step in to explain the situation to McGonagall

"Miss Potter…" She said in a disappointed voice. "I won't take points for your action but you will be serving detention tonight with Mr. Filch." With that she dismissed the group.

* * *

Emma walked from her last class to serve her detention with Filch—she will be polishing the silver in the trophy room. When she got there, she surprised to find Ron was already there.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked, but Filch appear from the corner and instructed to them to polish the trophy. When Filch went out, the room filled with awkward silence.

The silence eating at Ron, therefore he said, "Why are you getting a detention?" Emma though hard what she had to said but Ron beat her to it. "Oh, right. The great Emma Potter is _mute._ She can't speak to a mere person like me." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Emma sighed and said, "I jinxed Malfoy this morning." Ron shocked at hearing her voice, his mouth hanged open and he tried hard to get words to come out.

"W-why?" Finally Ron asked that.

"Well, I think you know the answer." Her eyes shone with sadness.

Ron laughed dryly at that and said, "What did you do to him?"

"Well, since he can't keep his mouth shut, I used tongue-tying curse on him. It was great of course, well at least before Professor McGonagall show up." Ron laughed hard at this and said, "Well, tough luck for you."

"Well, not really, unless the one who show up was Professor Snape." That instant if possible Ron's laugh was getting louder.

"Are you always like this?" He asked.

"Well yeah. I supposed so." She answered with a bored tone.

"Why do you speak to me? I mean you never speak to me, why now?" He asked curiously.

"Well, you're a good guy from what I saw today, that's why I speak to you. I don't speak to people unless I trust them. Trust me, I've met a lot of people that was not trustworthy, hence I don't speak to them." She said while polishing a new trophy.

A pregnant silence fell upon them before Ron break them, "Thanks."

Emma stood frozen and confused at his statement making him smile at her.

* * *

"I wouldn't want to serve a detention with him ever again. It's a nightmare." Ron shuddered while walking side-to-side with Emma to the Great Hall.

Emma giggled and said, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, right, easy for you to say. Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch Cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages to get the slime off. . . ." He groaned.

In the Great Hall Emma took her seat next to the twins and Ron.

"Hello Princess, how's the detention?" Fred asked but she just waved her hand at him.

"Emma got detention?" Hermione asked with disbelief. "What did you do?"

"Well, this little Princess here…" Fred said.

"…Used tongue-tying curse…" George said.

"…on Malfoy this morning." The twins said in unison. Hermione gaped at her upon hearing this information.

"Hermione, is Harry still not back?" Ron asked beating Hermione before she asked Emma another question.

"Not yet, Ron. I think we better get to him. Come on!" She said, standing up.

"Okay. Come on, Emma!" Ron said following Hermione.

"Uh-oh, not so fast Ronniekins…" George said.

"You've hogged Emma to yourself the entire afternoon…" Fred said.

"Let your brothers have her too…" George said. Ron stared at Emma for her answer and she just smiled and nodded her head, urging him to go.

Not long before that, the dinner at the Great Hall dismissed and all of the students went back to their dorm. In a corridor, there were water in the floor and it made Emma uneasy.

They kept walking and they all stopped as they saw a stiff cat, three second year Gryffindor and the writing in the wall—THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. A sudden whispering was aroused. Madam Pomfrey gasped among the crowd and Emma let her gaze slid across to Malfoy.

He was staring at the cat and then looked towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He was smirking. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry.

" _You_!" he screeched. " _You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

" _Argus_!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. "Argus, I..." He glanced calmly towards Mrs. Norris before addressing his students. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." The crowd began to disappear and as Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to follow, Dumbledore quickly said, "Everyone except...you three." They exchanged glances as they turned back to face the teachers who were examining Mrs. Norris while Filch was sobbing loudly into his hands.

Emma had the urge to touch the wall that has the writing to know the history of it. When she got to the Gryffindor common, she can't stay still at one place. She walked back and forth in front of the twins making them unbearably annoyed. Even when all of the people in the common room went to their room, Emma stayed in common room.

Because her worried state, she didn't even notice three figures enter the common room. Until she heard her brother voice, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

Hearing that, she launched herself at her brother while trying hard to hold back her tears. Harry not expecting this awkwardly hugged her back.

"What happened, Harry?" Emma said once she put a bit distance without breaking the hug.

"Well…" Harry gaped at her contemplating how to tell her or not at all.

"It's nothing, Emma." Hermione cut in before Ron blab about the events. Fortunately, Emma didn't really care at the moment and just went back to hug her brother.

"You worried me to death… You've been acting strange, you've been avoiding me." Her hurt voice was obvious making Harry uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Em but I can't tell you now." Harry said with a sad expression.

* * *

Emma sat with Ron and Hermione at the bleachers watching the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Yeah! Come on Slytherin!" Emma heard the shouts from the Slytherin side then the Gryffindor began to cheer even louder for their team.

"Another goal for Slytherin!" Lee Jordan, the Weasley Twins' friend, announced. "They lead Gryffindor, ninety to thirty!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Emma heard Flint shout.

Emma looked at her brother at the sky, flying to spot the golden snitch.

"All right there, Scar-head?" Emma heard Malfoy's voice float around her and she shook her head to clear it.

Harry spun on his broom as a Bludger came barreling towards him. He avoided it barely.

"Watch yourself, Harry!" Wood shouted. To his horror, the Bludger seemed to stop then reversed and came flying at him again. "Wood, Look out!" Shouted Harry.

Wood turned just as the Bludger hit his broom and he plummeted to the ground.

Emma turned to see the Bludger smashing the bottom of the stands and she saw a flash of red which told her that her brother was being chased by the Bludger. Unfortunately, because of her lack notice of her surrounding, she didn't see a Bludger spiralling towards her. Every student all around her shouting and scrambled away from the Bludger. But Emma wasn't quick enough to dodge it. The Bludger hit her hard in her chest, sending her out of the quidditch pitch. And her consciousness was fading with Ron and Hermione shouted her name.

* * *

"Emma?" Emma's eyes flashed open and she saw blurry figures around her. "Emma!" She heard Hermione's gasp and then her fretful face came into focus.

"Wha—what happened?" Emma mumbled. Her mouth felt try and she fumbled over her words.

"You fell from the bleachers when the Bludger hit you hard," acknowledgement flash on her face. Hermione took a seat at the end of Emma's bed, in view where Emma could see her face.

"Oh, dear, you're awake," Emma blinked and she was thrown from her thoughts as Madame Pomfrey hurried up to her. Emma shifted but a flash of pain was sent up from her stomach which she just realized was wrapped in bandages.

Madame Pomfrey set down a glass on the table beside Emma's hospital bed and began to fill it with a syrupy substance. "You broke several ribs," She reported at Emma's confused look. "You'll have to stay here overnight."

'Where's Harry?' She thought. Emma sat up despite the pain and tried to get out of bed but Hermione and Madame Pomfrey pushed her down again. Emma looked at them with desperation, asking them a silent question.

"Emma, calm down, Harry's just over there," Emma glanced past Hermione to see Ron, Fred, George and Olliver talking to Harry while in the bed across from Emma, she saw a head of blonde hair. It was Malfoy. He whimpered despite his minor injury.

Emma slid back into bed slowly and Madame Pomfrey handed her the glass. "Drink this up. It'll get rid of the pain and make you sleep. You'll need to stay the night here." She told Emma who obediently drank.

When she was done, she handed Madame Pomfrey back the glass as she suddenly felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier by the second. Emma managed to smile a little before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 10 : The Duelling Club

Emma woke to a loud crack!

"Dobby?" She heard Harry's astonished whisper. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see her brother sitting up in his bed with a small hunched over figure standing at the end of his bed. Her sleepy eyes floated to where Malfoy had been lying but it was empty. Well, she hoped he can shut his mouth about his minor injury.

"Harry and Emma Potter should have listened to Dobby!" Dobby sounded distressed and Emma sat up, squinting through the dark.

"Harry and Emma Potter should have gone home when they missed the train!"

"I know but-" Emma broke off and looked closely at Dobby. "It was you..." She whispered.

"You stopped the barrier from letting Emma, Ron and me through," Harry was also staring at Dobby.

Dobby nodded solemnly. "Indeed. Yes sir."

"You nearly got Ron and I expelled…"

"At least you two would be away from here. Harry and Emma Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see that—"

Harry stopped Dobby from saying anything else. "Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after us?"

"Uhuh," Dobby gave him a small smile. "Dobby feels most aggrieved, sir." Emma slid out of bed, ignoring the pain in her chest as she stumbled over to where her brother was sleeping and took a seat on the end of his bed where Dobby was standing as Dobby said, "Dobby had to iron his hands."

Emma's eyes widened as Dobby held out his bandaged fingers and she reached out to wrap her own hands around his. "Dobby," She felt a rush of sadness for the house elf.

"You'd better clear off before my bones grow back, Dobby, or I might strangle you!" Harry lunged forward but Emma pushed her brother back, purposely pressing her hand against his hurt arm.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Emma!"

"No, no, it's alright Miss Potter. Dobby is used to death threats sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

Harry breathed in sharply. "I don't suppose you could tell us why you're trying to kill us?"

"No kill you, sir, never kill you!" Dobby protested. "Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin..." Dobby grabbed onto a Skele-Grow bottle which was sitting on Harry's side table and began to hit himself on the head with it until Harry pulled it out of his hands.

Dobby blew his nose on his clothing as Harry dropped the Skele-Grow bottle onto the sheets of his bed.

"Why do you wear that thing Dobby?" Harry asked in disgust and Emma whispered, "Harry!" which was followed by a scolding look.

"This, sir? This is a mark of the house-elves' enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." He looked around for a moment. "Terrible thing are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry and Emma Potter must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself?" Harry repeated. "You mean this has happened before?" Harry carried on.

"Ah! I shouldn't have said that!" Dobby gripped the Skele-Grow bottle again and began to whack himself in the head with the brass goblet until Emma snatched it from him and threw it across the room. It hit the wall then fell to the ground. "Stop doing that Dobby!" She scolded.

Harry reached out and held Dobby at bay by his arms. "Tell me—Dobby, when did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say, sir. Dobby only wants Harry and Emma Potter to be safe."

"No, Dobby," Harry answered in a fierce voice. "Tell me. Who is it?" Dobby didn't answer but just snapped his fingers and vanished, leaving Harry clutching thin air. Voices suddenly sounded in the hallway and Emma jumped up and raced back to her bed, both hands placed on her side as a deep pain seared through her.

She had just thrown herself down on the bed and struggled under the comforter just as three figures rushed into the Hospital Wing carrying a small figure.

"Put him here. What happened?" That was Madame Pomfrey.

"There's been another attack." Dumbledore was also here. Emma tried hard not to breathe loudly and slowly.

"I think—I think he's been Petrified, Madame Pomfrey." There was a pause. "Look! Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker." Emma suddenly heard the loud sound of hissing and suddenly she smelled something burning.

"What can this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall actually sounded scared.

"It means..." Professor Dumbledore trailed off for a moment before saying, "That our students are in great danger."

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth," Dumbledore's answer was simple. "Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Emma waited until the voices and footsteps of the professors faded away before slowly turning over to look at the stiff figure on the bed. In the stream of moonlight from the window above the bed, she could see the face of the victim clearly. It was Colin Creevy.

* * *

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone.

Ginny Weasley who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms was distraught and Emma was feeling rather sad about her albeit suspicious, but Harry felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pureblood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

* * *

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Emma, Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed their list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. And Emma keen on doing research in every book that Hogwarts had to know more about 'The Chamber of Secret' and the history of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.

A week later, Emma, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days. . . ."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Ron, but he, too, read the sign with interest.

"Could be useful," he said to Emma, Harry and Hermione as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?"

Emma, Harry and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young — maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not —" Harry began, but he ended on a groan:

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works." Emma eyes twitch at these.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

Snape's upper lip was curling. Harry wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at _him_ like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth. And Emma smiled wide at that.

"One — two — three —"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: " _Expelliarmus_!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet:

He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins cheered. Emma broke into a wide grin. Hermione was dancing on tiptoes. "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform.

"That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me —"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered.

"Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter —"

Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. Miss Granger — you can partner Miss Bulstrode. And you Miss Potter can partner Miss Parkinson."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Harry of a picture he'd seen in _Holidays with_ _Hags._ She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform.

"And bow!" Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — _only_ to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one . . . two . . . three —"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, " _Rictusempra_!"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

" _I said disarm only_!" Lockhart shouted in alarm over the heads of the battling crowd, as Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughing.

Harry hung back, with a vague feeling it would be unsporting to bewitch Malfoy while he was on the floor, but this was a mistake; gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, " _Tarantallegra_!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

" _Finite Incantatem_!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Pansy Parkinson was drenched in water but soon frozen and Emma stood with a bored face.

Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than he was.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan. . . . Careful there, Miss Fawcett. . . . Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot —

"I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair — Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you —"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do _this._ "

He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops — my wand is a little overexcited—"

Snape moved closer to Malfoy, bent down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smirked, too. Harry looked up nervously at Lockhart and said, "Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?"

"Scared?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish," said Harry out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" But Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three — two — one — go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, " _Serpensortia_!" The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it. . . ."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Emma stood in front of Justin, blocking the snake from him.

Harry wasn't sure what made him do it. He wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All he knew was that his legs were carrying him forward as though he was on casters and that he had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously — inexplicably — the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how he knew it, he couldn't have explained.

He looked up at Justin, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful — but certainly not angry and scared.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Harry in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look, and Harry didn't like it. He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls. Then he felt a tugging on the back of his robes.

"Come on," said Ron's voice in his ear. "Move — come _on_ —" Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione and Emma hurrying alongside them. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You two are Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" said Harry.

" _A Parselmouth_!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!" said Hermione.

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once." He paused to look at the other three. "o-once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it. Emma can too."

"I can't though. That one time, the only sound I heard was a hissing." Emma piped up. Harry made unbelievable face at her.

"No they can't," said Hermione. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin —"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there — you heard me —"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue, Snake language." said Ron.

Harry gaped at him. "I spoke a different language? But — I didn't realize — how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

Ron shook his head. Both he and Hermione were looking as though someone had died. Harry couldn't see what was so terrible, and Emma was confused.

"I don't know, Harry. You sounded like you were egging the snake on or something." Hermione said. "Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snake too."

"Exactly," said Ron. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something —"

"But I'm not," said Harry, with a panic he couldn't quite explain. "I can't be."

"He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." said Hermione.


	12. Chapter 11 : The Chamber of Secret

Days and months flew around pretty fast with Emma spent her time at library and the rules about the nighttime. There had been many victim—Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater—Percy's girlfriend.

Emma knew a lot more—much more than she intended and she knew what she's up against in 'The Chamber of Secret'. The days of the exam was nearing, three days before the first exam Professor McGonagall said that the mandrake was ready. Emma was ecstatic of course but one night when she was tailing Ginny, she saw her wrote in a wall, 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'

Then Emma quietly followed her to Moaning Myrtle bathroom. Ginny spoke _parseltongue_ —and an entryway was formed under the sink, quickly but quietly Emma followed her down until she was in a room covered by serpent statues. Then an unbelievable thing happened, a young man by the name of Tom Riddle emerge from the diary.

"Come out, Emma Potter. I know you're there." He said. Emma come out from her hiding and faced him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said while smirking.

"Mhm… Pleasure." Emma said with dripping sarcasm. "It's very nice seeing you, Tom Marvolo Riddle… or should I say Lord Voldemort?"

What Emma said had taken him by surprised. "How did you know?" his voice hardened.

"I've been doing some digging. I've gotten a document saying that Hagrid opened the chamber of secret 50 years ago, but I didn't believe it and apparently nor did Professor Dumbledore." Emma said calmly without showing her inner turmoil. Tom looked angrily at her.

"You framed Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore saw through you. Professor Dumbledore is a great sorcerer—"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!" he hissed.

"He'll never be gone. Not as long as there are those who remain loyal to him." Emma said with defiance.

"Shut up!" Tom said, turned his back and spoke parseltongue.

In that instant the mouth of the statue in the center of the chamber opened. Emma knew what was awaiting her. She run away from it and shut her eyes tight.

She had been running for a while with closed eyes, it was hard but she managed by using super sensory spell. Not long, she would be in the chamber with many statues. Nearing there she heard her brother voice. When she got to the chamber, she shouted loudly.

"Harry, run!" Then Harry run alongside Emma.

"Parseltongue will not save you, Potter. He only obeys me." Shouted Tom.

"Emma how did you get here?" Harry said while running.

"I've been tailing Ginny. She was acting really strange since we comeback from Diagon Alley. She had been bewitched by Tom Diary." Emma answered him with erratic breath.

Because of the constant running, they trip and Basilisk towering towards them. Emma hugged her brother tight shielding him from the Basilisk. Then out of nowhere, a phoenix came and dived towards Basilisk and punctured his eyes.

"No!" Angry shout came from Tom. "Your bird may blind the Basilisk, but it can still hear you."

They got up and run away again from Basilisk that hot in their trail. They enter the plumber but stuck at dead way. Once again Emma threw herself in front of her brother. When the Basilisk got close, Harry picked up a stone and threw it into the third way of the pipes, and it works.

They got back in the center of the chamber. Harry approached Ginny and called her name.

"Yes, Potter. Process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I was to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return… very much alive." Tom said with a strange glint in his eyes.

Basilisk appeared again from their back. Harry looked at the sorting hat that lied at floor, and then a sword emerged from it. He took the sword and drag Emma to the head of the main statue.

Because of Harry's reckless swing of the sword, the sword nearly fell but Emma able to catch it. With determination, Emma struck Basilisk from the mouth. The Basilisk died but his fang had stuck at her arm and Harry pulled it out.

With each other help, they got to Ginny.

"Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body. I guess you had no more than one minute to live. You will be with your dead mudblood mother soon, Emma." Tom said.

Harry put his hand over Ginny's. "Funny, the damaged this silly little book conducts… Especially in the hand of the silly little girl." Emma could feel the darkness in Tom's voice.

Harry picked the book, the fang of Basilisk in his hand. Then he strike the page of the book, Tom Riddle cried in pain and then vanished.

With a start, Ginny woke up from her state. She looked at her surrounding and her eyes fall to Harry and Emma.

"Harry, Emma. It was me. But I swear, I didn't mean to. Riddle made me and… Emma you hurt." Ginny said with trembling voice.

Emma covered her injured arm with her hand; Harry hugged her in the brink of endless tears.

"Don't worry. Ginny, Harry you have to get yourselves out." Harry looked at her with protest but Emma just squeezed his arm.

"No, I stay here a bit longer. Ginny you go first. Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron." Harry said.

In the distant, Fawkes voice can be heard and he landed in front of Emma.

"You're brilliant, Fawkes. I just was not quick enough." Emma said. Fawkes cried and dropped his tears in Emma's wound. And in a matter of seconds, Emma wound had disappeared.

"Of course, Phoenix tear has healing power." Harry said overjoyed that his sister was saved.

They got back from chamber of secret with Fawkes help, and now they are standing in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"You three realize that in the past few hours, you've broken perhaps a dozen school rules." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir."

"There is a vision that the three of you expelled." Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, sir."

"Therefore, it is only fitting…that the three of you receive…Special Awards for Services to the School."

The three of them broke into a grin and looked at each other.

"Thanks, sir." Ron said.

"And now, Mr. Weasley, have an owl to deliver this release paper to Azkaban. I believe we will want our Gamekeeper back." Dumbledore sent Ron to exit his office.

"Harry, Emma. First I want to thank you, Harry, Emma. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you." Harry and Emma looked towards Fawkes.

"And second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Emma, Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

"It's just… I couldn't help but notice some… some similarities between Tom Riddle and me." Harry stuttered.

"I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry. Why?" There was a pause. "Because Lord Voldermort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Answered Dumbledore.

"Voldemort transferred some of his own powers to _me_?" Harry said, thunderstruck.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Not something he realize. But, yes."

"So, the sorting hat is right. I should be in Slytherin." Harry said.

"It's true Harry. You must happen to have many qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say a certain disregard for the rules." he added, his mustache quivering again. "Then why the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to." said Harry in a defeated voice.

" _Exactly,_ Harry." said Dumbledore, beaming once more. "Which makes you _very different_ from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Harry sat motionless, stunned. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at _this._ "

Dumbledore reached across to his desk, picked up the blood-stained silver sword, and handed it to Harry.

Dully, Harry turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then he saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

 _Godric Gryffindor._

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled _that_ out of the hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply.

Then the door opened and showed Lucius Malfoy with Dobby in there.

The conversation between the Headmaster and Lucius Malfoy seemed like a blur to Emma. She just stood frozen in her place until her brother left Dumbledore office.

"You are still not saying the things that troubling you, Emma." Dumbledore voice broke her out of her daydreaming.

"Professor… the thing is… I am not asking the sorting hat, I am threatening it to put me in Gryffindor. Firstly it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw then to Slytherin. Fawkes was coming when Harry was the one that confront Tom, and the sword was reacting to Harry. I—I … What am I, Professor?" Emma said panicly.

"Like I have said, Emma, It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." Dumbledore eyes are twinkling.

"Professor, I didn't have the scar like the legend had said and I have been digging for information far more than a first year should have to know. The problem is I dig the information using my ability to look at the past and future from object and people. Before, I can't use the ability to my own will but now I can and in the object like books, it wasn't just the books contents anymore but it tell me about the writer and—and…" Emma became more panic.

"Relax, Emma. What is it?" Dumbledore asked with a kind tone.

"I found that Tom Riddle is our cousin…" Emma said in a little voice.

"How can you know, Emma?"

"The Tales of Beedle the Bart… it's not just a tale… it really happened. Voldemort is the descendant of the second brother and I and Harry is the descendants of the third brother… and there are more things that I discovered. Be it Dark Arts or the Light… and—and I am scared Professor. What if I am end up the same as Voldemort…?" By the end of her speech, Emma was trembling and her voice was quivering.

"Emma, did you ever hate Muggle?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Professor. Not once." Emma said still trembling.

"That's it, my girl. You've braveness, loyalty, cleverness, and a little bit of mischief… but the great part that makes you is your great heart and the one you lacked is you don't open yourself to the others—you hide yourself, my dear girl. Fawkes was reacting to you but he came in the time Harry was there. If you believe that great part of you then I believe you will be fine." Because of Dumbledore speech, for once did Emma truly put her most earnest and purest smile.

* * *

Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was ecstatic, and the celebration lasted all night. Harry didn't know whether the best bit was Hermione running toward him, screaming "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over from the Hufflepuff table to wring his hand and apologize endlessly for suspecting him, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing Harry, Emma and Ron so hard on the shoulders that they were knocked into their plates of trifle, or his, Emma and Ron's four hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor Dumbledore standing up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat ("Oh, _no_!" said Hermione) and announcing that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

* * *

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled ("but we've had plenty of practice at that anyway," Ron told a disgruntled Hermione) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky.

On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again. Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emma, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered something.

"Ginny — what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well — Percy's got a _girlfriend._ "

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head.

" _What_?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater, right?" asked Emma.

"How do you know, Emma?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I saw him snogging Penny once at a classroom in Christmas." Emma said truthfully.

"And you didn't tell us, Princess?" Asked the twins in unison.

"Why would I? I've got to an agreement with him to let me off the hook because I am wandering in the dungeon at night." Emma simply said.

"Why would you wandering in the dungeon by yourself at night?" Scolded Hermione.

"Yeah, why didn't you bring us?" said the twins.

"Well, I've to get many paybacks to Malfoy for what he did all year." With indifferent voice Emma answered them. "And I can't risk more lose of house points if the biggest troublemaker in Hogwarts with me."

"Thanks." Said the twins.

"I wasn't complimenting you though." Emma said with annoyed face. "Well, enough about that. Ginny, how did you find out?"

"Right. Penelope Clearwater, That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them _kissing_ in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was — you know — attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.

"Well, it seems that Percy will get a tough summer this year." Emma said making the compartment burst of laughing.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it twice, tearing the parchment in two, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer — he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys', okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley and Emma to talk to. . . ." Emma jabbed Harry's stomach at this.

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as they got off the train and joined the crowd thronging toward the enchanted barrier. "When they hear what you did this year?"

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times we could've died, and we didn't manage it? They'll be furious. . . ."

And together they walked back through the gateway to the Muggle world.


End file.
